Miss Marshall
by Michellebranchrocks1
Summary: Emily is out and proud, there is no A but a new English teacher arrives in Rosewood and Emily takes an instant liking too her but does this mysterious teacher feel the same way?


Pretty Little Liars

Jenna/Emily

Instead of it being Ezra and Aria its Jenna who is the new English teacher, wont be the same story however.

Plot: Emily is out and proud, there is no A but a new English teacher arrives in Rosewood and Emily takes an instant liking too her but does this mysterious teacher feel the same way?

Chapter one- Rosewoods new teacher

Emily and her friends had heard the news that a new teacher was going to be taking their first English class of the term, Emily wasn't really bothered by it all, in fact since her break up with her ex girlfriend she hadn't really been bothered by much, yes Emily Fields was a lesbian, her first girlfriend Maya St Germain had dumped her for a boy she met at camp over the summer it was brutal and she had to watch the pair everyday now. Her friends tried to support her, Spencer had offered to give her a serious injury so she wouldn't be able to play for the field hockey team but Emily just laughed it off.

Aria though the more quiet of the four had offered to leave creepy notes in her locker and Hanna well she was the queen bee of the school so said she would end her social life right there, in actual fact Emily was sort of glad now, yes it tore her apart when it happened but she had time to get over it she realised that Maya was childish and she needed someone who was mature and to her level.

Though you wouldn't know it Emily was highly mature for someone of seventeen years of age, many believed her to be much older and were often surprised at how young she actually was.

Emily walked into class with Hanna, she was closer to the blond haired girl than the others after their friend Alison moved away Emily helped Hanna get over her eating disorder after finding her trying to make herself sick after a pig out. It was now that she realised that her ex best friend was truly evil and was now making others lives a misery, Spencer however still was pro Ali, Aria wasn't bothered either way.

"I hope it's a hot male teacher" Hanna whispered as they took their seats, Spencer and Aria followed suit, sitting behind the pair and pulling out their books for class, as the class filled the door opened and a shorter woman with brunette hair walked in, she set down her bag and books and wrote her name on the board.

"My name is Miss Marshall and I will be your new English teacher" she said in a strict tone before she turned around.

Emily felt her breath catch in her throat the woman was beautiful as she smiled her eyes sparkled she had a body to die for by the sounds of it the guys in her class had the same or similar thoughts to her.

"This class won't be easy, I will put you through your paces to see what you are capable of doing" she added as she sat on the edge of her desk her eyes swept over the class before landing on Emily who looked away blushing.

"The first book we shall be studying is _Annie on my mind_" Emily turned to Spencer who like her was surprised they were doing this book as they had both read it, Emily for pleasure, Spencer out of curiosity, one of the girls raised her hand Miss Marshall nodded for her to speak.

"What's the book about miss?" She asked quietly Miss Marshall smiled at the question.

"Well the book looks at the subject of homosexuality how people view it the book is set in two different times, a grown up Liza and her seventeen year old self" Emily unconsciously leant forward without realising it though Hanna did and smirked to herself.

"The book is mostly set when she was seventeen and she meets Annie its about their journey to finding love" she finished some whispered most about the choice of book others about where they could buy it to read.

"But miss isn't that wrong?" The girl asked again, Emily rolled her eyes Miss Marshall frowned.

"Is what wrong?" She replied.

"Well having that kind of material in school, I mean we all know that this kind of thing is a sin right?" The girl pushed, Emily could feel eyes on her, it wasn't a secret she was a lesbian she felt Hanna squeeze her hand in comfort.

"If your such a God fearing woman then you would have waited till marriage to have sex" Spencer snapped back, some of the class laughed, Emily looked behind her and smiled Spencer merely winked.

"Well people are entitled to their opinion but whilst you are in my class its equal you understand" Miss Marshall said with a finality which caused the class to agree. "Now for your first homework I have the books here" she said pointing to her draw "I want you to take a copy and read the first two chapters for next class, we will have a discussion on the themes and such of the story"

As the bell went for the end of class, they all stood "Miss Fields can I have a word" Miss Marshall called out, Emily nodded and sat back down as everyone left Hanna promised to wait for her outside as did Spencer and Aria.

When the door shut Emily stood and walked over to the desk "yes miss?" she asked meekly Miss Marshall smiled kindly. Emily gulped her eyes were amazing close up a deep green which still sparkled.

"I hope you were not offended in class today?" She began Emily shook her head.

"No miss I'm used to it" she replied blushing again.

"I am right in assuming you're a lesbian then?" She asked Emily nodded shuffling her feet slightly as she was beginning to feel uncomfortable "don't worry about it I have no problem with it" she reassured Emily when she saw the look of worry on her face, she smiled slightly when she saw Emily relax now.

"Thank you miss" Emily replied "should I go now?" She asked Miss Marshall nodded, without being told twice Emily opened the door to the class and saw Hanna leaning against the lockers opposite.

"What did she want?" Spencer asked.

"Nothing" Emily replied in a soft tone which didn't go unnoticed by Hanna, she looked towards the class room and saw that their teacher was indeed watching Emily with a little smile she followed her friends to their next class.


End file.
